Carbon's Life
by GingerWhiteWolfee
Summary: Carbon the first born, deals with 4 siblings and his parents, Skye,Marmalade,Gumdrop and lastly Dynamo, sure his family are embarrassing and tormenting, but on the other hand they can be there for him at times. His life turns around when he meets Sally, will he found his punked love? Read and find out (Sequel to "Gumball's Feelings for Carrie") SallyxCarbon


**Hey guys, long time no see, hope you enjoyed the first story cause I'm now putting up the sequel of it, called "Carbon's Life" read on and enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

It's a beautiful sunny morning at the Watterson's house, only this isn't the normal everyday Watterson's. Moving into the room of a 15 year old cat's room. A punk rocking, fun loving, obnoxious, Prank loving cat known as Carbon, sure he looks asleep, until his morning wake up call.

*Door silently creaking*

Gumdrop opens the door quietly with an air horn in his hand, walking sneakily in front of Carbon's bed trying not to laugh and puts the horn near him.

*ERRRRRRRRR*

The noise was so loud and causes Carbon to fall out of bed with annoyance playing on his face, giving Gumdrop a death glance.

_"__Phahahah, you should look at your face!" Gumdrop shouts out loud_

Carbon still annoyed and gets up sarcastically laughing before looking at Gumdrop again.

_"__Gumdrop, you got three seconds to run, 3.. 2..1!"_

Carbon starts chasing Gumdrop around the house waking up everyone, before chasing him outside when suddenly then sprinklers come on causing him to slip just before he could grab his brother by the arm.

_"__Got you, you little-"_

_"__Carbon, you just too much fun to mess with." _Still laughing

_"__Yeah, whatever.. I'll get you back." _Said with an evil grin,

Trying to catch his breath

Gumdrop continues laughing and shakes on it.

_"__Game on." _

They soon get up and walk in to see their family up, but not happy to see the noise and mess they caused.

Gumdrop looks up at his dad, smiling as if nothing happened.

_"__Oh.. Morning dad."_

Gumball sighs and shakes his head

_"__I don't want to know what happened, but get up stairs and clean up this mess."_

_"__Yes dad."_ He replies

And walks upstairs

"Same ol' day with this, but what is worse is first day of school. That's right, first day of being a sophomore, Goodie me." He narrates

Carbon goes upstairs and goes into the bathroom to clean up and puts on his normal everyday clothes. Short sleeve shirt w/ a skull on it,ripped black jeans with a checkered belt, and lastly his spiked up wristbands and walks out closing the door behind him,nearly ambushed by his brother Dynamo and Skye who laugh at him a bit before heading downstairs for breakfast, except for Carbon he just grabs a piece of toast and opens the door, closing it behind him and walks to the bus stop ( since he doesn't have a car yet) putting in his headphones listening to

Slow Chemical by finger eleven.

As he waits for the bus, he sees his siblings walking and smirks, hiding in the bush, waiting for them to arrive and sees his brother Gumdrop. Throws firecrackers by their feet

*Crack pop crack*

_"__Ah, Carbon stop it!"_

Carbon cracks out a laugh and comes out looking at them, except Dynamo found it more funny than his other siblings did.

_"__Ahah, I couldn't resist just a little pay back." Glancing at Gumdrop_

He just rolls his eyes and looks back at him.

_"__Oh, but you will get it too bro."_

Carbon still laughing doesn't seem to bothered by it.

_"__I'm sure I will gummypuss."_

Gumdrop blushes in embarrassment, as his siblings crack a giggle.

_"__Don't call me that, come on"_

_"__What, oh come on gumdrop, we're just messing and besides you and dad's name sound alike perfect" _He shrugs.

_"__Oh, sure."_

Marmalade thinks of something and says her little favorite word.

_"__Well aren't you two kinky this morning."_

_"__Really, Marmalade"_ Skye asking a bit confused.

_"__What, I'm just saying."_

_"__Enough you guys."_ Dynamo finally spoke

After quite a bit of silence, rock finally arrives and stops in front of them.

_"__Let's go guys; we're going to be late on the first day."_

The face apparition shows onto the Watterson's face, smiling in joy.

Carbon thinks through his mind sitting in the middle and shrugs.

_"__Screw it, I mean it's only one year left on the bus." _

He just sits down and looks outside the bus, still listening to his music until a sudden screech of the bus coming to a halt.

As new comers get onto the bus, he glances a bit and sees a new girl cat, dark gray almost the same personality as him.

He starts to feel something in him beat, sounding like Carbon is in love and there's only one way to find out

_"__I got to meet her."_ Carbon thinks quietly out loud

Dynamo and Gumdrop who are sitting next to him over hear him and see him looking at the female cat and both put a smirk on their face.

_"__Ooo, someone is in love."_ they said in unison

All Carbon could think to him was a stupid comment.

_"__Shut up.."_ sliding back into his seat

Minutes go by and they stop in front of Elmore High School and start to exit the bus one by one, along with Carbon who is still checking out the female cat in front of him. As they get off with him still admiring her, even his siblings can't understand.

Gazing at her until, his sister Skye comes from behind and pokes him.

_"__Uh, Carbon. Earth to Carbon"_

He comes out of his funk and realizes Skye smacking him from behind

_"__Ow, what do you want Skye?"_ rubbing the back of his head

She just sits there grinning at him with ecstasy.

_"__OH, nothing just seeing you seem like you're in love, and honestly big bro. I haven't seen this in you."_

_"__Well it's maybe because I don't show it around people."_

Crossing her arms and rolls her eyes mockingly

_"__Yeah… sounds about like the real Carbon."_

_"__Well you enjoy your little love fest, I'm going to go see John."_

_"__You go do that Skye." _Snarls

And walks off trying to forget what happen until lunch time comes around and he sees that girl again, having his heat punching his punk emo self in, Just dying to go talk to her.

_"__She's like a reversal gender me, only darker and feminine, although same appeal, not bad."_ He thinks out loud again

_"__And I forgot I sit with you guys, crap.."_

Seeing his brothers and sisters laugh in a sarcastic way, though they are getting used to the newish Carbon

_"__Admit Carbon, you're in love" Dynamo questions_

_"__Am not!"_ he snarls at them

_"__Aree too"_ in unison

Carbon face palms in defeat and gives in.

"Alright, alright maybe I am crushing her a bit, but if you guys ever tell anyone. I'll kill you guys." He threatens.

They swear the promise, except Gumdrop has a trick up his sleeve.

_"__Well, Carbon go talk to her."_ Gumdrop dares him

Although as much he wanted to say no, until he reminds himself they'll defeat him in some way during this long day.

_"__I suppose it.. wouldn't hurt fine, but never tell anyone I said"_

_"__We got it"_ in unison again

Carbon gets up and walks to the table she is sitting in

_"__Go kinky it up brother."_ Marmalade yells out

Causing her siblings to all glare at her at the table.

_"__What.."_ laughing hysterically

Carbon rolls his eyes and walks to her table, sitting down in front of her.

She looks up from her phone, trying to hide something

_"__Um, Hey." _Carbon awkwardly says

_"__Hey…" _she replies back

_"__I'm Carbon. It's nice to meet you.__"_

_"I'm Sally..."_

Carbon looks around before finally answering.

_"__So.. Why are you sitting by yourself, I've never seen you before, you new?_

_"__Yeah.. just by myself and no I'm not new I'm just new to school. My dad never took me to school till I took the bus by myself."_

_"__Why?"_ he questioned

_"__Nothing, why you want to know?"_ A bit shocked

_"__Well..?"_

_"__Well, he blames me for the family trouble, like the one when he says it's my fault mom died."_

Carbon shocked at that and tries to act tough and not showing his sensitive side on her.

_"__Wow, you own dad says that to you?"_

_"__Yeah.. He's like that."_

_"__Kind of chaotic, don't ya think?"_

_"__I have ways to cope with him, some I'm not proud of."_

**_*Bell Rings* _**

They get up and smile at each other;

_"__I'll see ya later Sally."_

_"__Sure, nice talking to you."_

_"__You too." _

Carbon walks off to class when his siblings stop him in his tracks in front of his face.

_"__What?"_

_"__Well…?"_ in another unison

_"__Stop you guys. I'll talk later."_

He walks off to his last class of the day, Art. Surprisingly Sally is in this class too, knowing when she walks and sits next to Carbon, Sharing a smile to each other.

_"__So we meet again."_

_"__Looks like it to me."_ She giggled

**_*Bell rings again*_**

_"__Alright class, for the first thing of the first day, you guys get to talk for the 30 minutes. Know your neighbors."_

Carbon turns to face Sally and asks her something.

_"__So Sally, I was thinking maybe we could hang out tomorrow and maybe get to know each other, you know as friends."_

Sally Smiles at him and laughs a bit.

_"__I'd like that, if you can get the use of me."_

_"__Psh, shouldn't be that hard."_

_"__We shall see."_

_"__Yeah, I guess we should see."_ he replies.

As the day goes by, he knows he finally gets to hang out with the girl he likes, get to know her a little better. See her life on how she's like

Carbon gets on the bus and stops seeing Sally on the bench and walks up to her and gives her his number.

_"__I'll text ya tonight."_

_"__Gotcha."_ She smirks to him

He Smirks back to her.

***Sally's POV***

_"__I can't believe it, my dad was wrong, I got my first friend of the year of my school life, maybe it shouldn't be that bad, I mean he is cute in my book, I just couldn't tell him that.. Not yet." _She thinks in her mind

Sally gets up and get on the bus heading for home, sitting next to Carbon. Joking around and listening to music together, just as like they knew each other for a while now. Only this is the first time they met.

***No one's POV***

Yet a new day is about to begin for friends. They might both like each other, but they're secret crushes will never find out just yet.

* * *

**Alright guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter, as they're more to come along, even seeing Carbon's attitude change a bit. Till Then See yah next time!**


End file.
